Stupid Nekos and Their Stupid Strength
Toeto stared blankly at Amore, Deathbloom, Rex, Raku, and Sasha. She was honestly scared. She took off her pink jacket, revealing her small black tube top, which showed her stomach "Our contastants are Toeto, Amore, Rex, Deathbloom, Sasha, and Raku," Cedrica announced. "It's everyone against little Toeto, the Japanese neko. Is she scared? Most likely. Is she ever going to look frightening? Definitely not, because she's wearing stupid blue contacts." "Pink eyes won't scare anyone, either!" Toeto protested. "Blue eyes make you look stupid!" "You have blue eyes!" "My hair isn't silver. Anyway, just get ready to fight. No one here who matters has any doubts about your victory! You're the strongest here." "I think she'll fail miserably," Zlim put in. "I said no one who matters has doubts about her victory," Cedrica replied to the smeet. "You don't matter. You don't matter at all, stupid smeet." "You leave my daughter alone," Zeel growled. "I am not above hurting you." "Look at me, I'm Zeel and I'm so retarded I can't even tell the hot mess in front of me a freaking powerless human!" Cedrica mocked Zeel. "That's right, just because my best friend has the power of all fire on Earth in the palms of her hands doesn't mean that I have any power at all." Zlim growled. "I'm Cedric and I'm a freaking child molester but I cover it up by caling Rex a child molester instead!" Toeto jumped in front of Cedrica. "Two things, moron. One, Cedric is a guys' name. Cedric''a'' is a girls' name. Two, Cedrica has four friends right here who aren't afraid to hurt anyone; me, Evelyn, Zsasa, and Sarah." Sarah walked silently behind Zlim and restrained her just long enough for Toeto to kick her in the face. "Now let the fight begin. And don't hold back!" Deathbloom attacked Toeto first, buy Toeto knew her plan exactly. Though it was a simple strategy attack plan, it was really powerful and could do so much as kill the oppenent if it wasn't dodged. Toeto dodged and kicked Deathbloom in the back of the head. "How was that, Deathgirl?" "Pretty good," Deathbloom commented. "But I'd love to let you know that--" "You're a distraction? Yeah, I know, I'm a cat, moron." Toeto caught Deathbloom in a headlock for barely long enough to scrape her claws over the dark angel's right eye. She thrust her left hand out behind her to stab her attacker that was coming up behind her. "You're getting pretty good at this," Amore said. "I was amazing when I first started," Toeto insisted. "And I refuse to hold back on Relix, so he's going down hard!" Toeto launced herself at Amore and pressed down on a pressure point on her neck. Amore fell to the ground, unconscious. She then moved her eyes to Raku and Sasha, both who went down pretty easily. Now it was time for to eliminate her last her final opponent. She glared at Rex before staring down at his legs but was aiming for his wings. "Stupid neko," he taunted. "Your eyes betray you. How can you be such a great fighter yet give away your target so easily?" "I don't know!" Toeto made herself tear up. "I try, but I just can't seem to break the habit of doing so!" Toeto wiped her eyes and launched herself at him, ripping open his wings. "I never betray my attacks," she growled. "How stupid are you? Did you honestly think I'd do something like that? Toeto ran her claws against his back, dodging his kicks. Blood soaked ground. He was losing too much to continue fighting. Toeto collapsed, sides heaving violently "H-how...was that?" "That was amazing!" Cedrica cheered. "You fought amazingly well! Where did you learn how to fight like that?" "I mainly trained myself, but my trainer later on was a ninja. He put me through Hell some days, but I usually had fun learning." "How you said pink eyes aren't scary?" "Yeah?" "Pink is the perfect color for pure hate. If ever there was a pair of eyes to frighten anyone when the other glared, they're your hate-pink ones." "Hate-pink?" "A shade of color showing nothing but raw hate and pure bloodlust. Many don't see pink as an evil color. But that shade is." "Thanks. That's very nice of you." "It's true," Evelyn said. "Hate-pink eyes." "I didn't have any doubts." Zsasa smiled at the neko. "It's no surprise that you won!" "I know what Relix is thinkning," Cedrica giggled as she pointed at the angry "child molester." "What?" Toeto asked. "'Stupid nekos and their stupid strength.'" Category:Stories